Je t'aime Sirus
by SuperLunard
Summary: Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi alors je fais le point sur mes sentiments. Voilà ce que ça donne ... Ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plait.


Que dois-je faire ? Sincèrement. Je suis totalement perdue. J'ignore comment m'y prendre ! J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, de me défouler sur quelque chose. Sur quelqu'un. Mais qui … ? Je crois savoir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tu joues ce jeu avec moi ? Tu me croyais assez forte pour que tu me fasses _ça_ ?

J'avais appris à te connaître. J'avais deviné que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre derrière cette façade que tu utilisé avec les autres. Ça avait été dur. Je l'avoue. Moi aussi j'ai voulu être différente. Différente de celles qui n'espéraient qu'une chose : _Toi_. J'ai façonné mon caractère, l'ayant légèrement modifié. Le rendant plus sauvage, plus mystérieux, plus libre. Mettant de côté ma timidité, mon désir de rester discrète, dans les rangs.

Parce que, quand tu es venu me parler, me montrer que je te plaisais, il a fallu que je fasse un choix : M'écraser Être comme les autres puis détruite; Tenir tête. Et crois-moi, quand tu es devant nous, on a du mal à réfléchir. Du moins, j'avais du mal à réfléchir.

J'ai alors pensé à m'écraser pour que tu m'oublies aussi rapidement que tu m'avais remarqué. Et puis je me suis dit que ce serait faible, lâche. Or je ne le suis pas, et merlin merci sinon je serais à Serpentard.

Sortir avec toi ? Proposition intéressante. Ma popularité serait grimpée en flèche durant une petite semaine et un peu plus si j'avais eu de la chance. Mais la popularité, pour moi, ce n'est rien. Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de toi pour me sentir aimer. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs petits-amis.  
Si j'avais accepté, je me serais fait penser à ces Serdaigle qui veulent se sentir importante. Alors qu'elles ne pensent qu'à leur étude, elles ne voient pas l'amour secret qui peut les entourer et, du coup, se précipite vers les garçons populaires.

Refuser. Te résister. Être différente. Ne pas m'écraser. Au contraire : m'affirmer ! Prendre ce foutu courage de Gryffondor que je n'ai pas pour changer. Tout changer : mes points de vues, mes idées, mes comportements, mon caractère… Modifier sans pourtant tout effacer.

Je suis devenue _elle_ en restant moi.

Tu m'as cherché, et au fil du temps, tu m'as trouvé. Nous étions devenus amis et nous le sommes toujours. Fidèle à moi-même et à meilleure amie qui m'avait reproché, je me souviens, d'être trop proche de toi. Elle t'aimait, la pauvre. Elle ne m'a pas cru quand je lui avais dit, que malgré son amour pour toi, tu ne la verrais pas différemment. Une parmi tant d'autres. Ce qu'elle a été finalement… J'étais trop proche mais ça lui avait servi : elle t'avait atteint. Vous étiez sortis ensemble, peu de temps. Et la naïveté de Liza lui avait fait croire que ça ne finirait jamais. Oh comme elle se trompait ! Je vous en avais voulu à tous les deux. A toi de l'avoir blessée, à elle d'avoir été stupide d'y croire sans tenir compte de ce que je lui disais. Aujourd'hui encore, vous vous évitez. Et depuis, tu as cru que me provoquer serait drôle. Certes, je me plaisais à rentrer dans son jeu, n'oubliant jamais les limites.

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, j'ai une sale tendance à oublier les règles de ce stupide jeu. Parce que oui, ce n'est qu'un jeu et nous le savons pertinemment tous les deux. Je t'adore et je pense être quasiment certaine que tu m'adore également. Tout était parfait sauf que maintenant… Maintenant quelque chose à changer. Pas en toi, non, je ne pense pas. Quelque chose en moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je reprocher à ma meilleure amie ! Je ne pouvais pas non plus gâcher notre amitié. Alors je me vois encore réduite à ça : M'écraser. J'aurais sans doute dû le faire plus tôt. Même si cela m'a apporté les meilleurs moments de ma vie, la plus belle amitié, qui n'en ai plus tout à fait une … En tout cas pour moi.

Alors encore maintenant, j'ignore comment faire … M'en voudras-tu quand je partirais ? Parce que oui, je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est être à tes cotés comme je lui souhaite ou m'en aller. Et à mon avis, tu ne veux pas de moi comme j'aimerais.

Enfin, je t'en prie, ne viens pas me chercher si tu ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour moi quand tu liras ce petit parchemin insignifiant taché d'une larme qui traîne sur ton oreiller avec ces quelques mots : « _**Je t'aime Sirius **_».


End file.
